


My Ancient History

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wendy Summers wakes up, remembering nothing but her name, her age and a the vision of a face, glaring at her.She's found alone and scared, curled up outside of Goodneighber, hiding from the world.With the help of a ghoul and a synth, Wendy tries to piece together her life, and tries to escape that haunting, haunting face.





	1. Chapter 1

Farenheight nearly cracked the pair of glasses lying on the mud-soaked ground, but she merely dented one of the sides. She picked them up and examined them. They were almost perfectly new, except of course for the damage she had just done to them a few moments ago.

"Should we head back?" The guard that was traveling with her asked, "Hancock told us not to stay too long, who knows when those shithead raiders'll come back?"

"In a sec," Farenheight replied, "I just want to check out this alley, I found these," she dangled the glasses.

"Interesting, I'm gonna head south a bit and check out those buildings. Call me once you decide to leave."

Farenheight nodded and turned to the alleyway where at the entrance of which she had found the glasses, "hello?" She asked. When she got no reply, she got on her haunches and examined the ground. There were very faint, fresh footsteps in the mud. She got up and followed them.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she called out, "if anyone is actually here," she said to herself, "I must be going mad."

She was about to leave when something came at her from the corner of her eye. A bright red shoe, from which sprung a muddied, white sock(almost brown at this point). Farenheight approached the shoe and removed the piece of debris which revealed a leg, upon further removal she found the other leg, attached to the body a young girl, almost completely concealed by mud, blood and bits of junk. Farenheight noted the very slight breathing from the rise and fall of her chest. 

"Hey, Dale!" Farenheight called for the guard, "come help me! I found someone!"

"I'll be right there!" Responded the guard.

Farenheight carefully placed the glasses into one of her pockets and started rubbing the dirt from the girls face. 

"It's going to be okay." She said softly.

The girl made a small whimpering noise.

Farenheight sighed and lifted her up, the guard appeared in the alleyway, rushing to assist her.

"No," said Farenheight, "I can carry her myself. Go to Doctor Amari, tell her to prepare for a patient, then get Hancock, run, I'll carry her to the town."

The guard nodded and ran off. Farenheight followed, slower. Careful not to cause further harm to her cargo on the way.

***

"You know Farenheight, Goodneighbor should really invest in a proper medical doctor, I'm a really a neurologist. With all the wounded strays you've been bringing in, even a caravan doctor would probably do better."

"You're the best doc I've ever seen, Mari." Farenheight assured her, "besides, I wouldn't let some caravan doctor clip my toenails."

"Well, thank you," Amari continued to work on the girl. She'd gone through four stimpacks already. Two on the left leg, one in her right arm, one in her stomach. She was not in a good condition. Doctor Amari also hadn't had time to clean her patient, so the girl was still covered in the muck and grime of the commonwealth. 

The guard walked down the stairs and in sauntered Hancock, Farenheight waved the guard away and gestured for Hancock to come over.

"Well, what do we have here?" Hancock asked, his expression fell when he looked at the girl, "jeez doc, she's a mess. Don't you wash your patients around here?"

"There wasn't much time," Amari explained, "I had to get to work straight away, besides, I cleaned all the areas at risk of infection."

"At this rate it looks like the whole of her is at risk of infection." Hancock shook his head, "fuck, why can't we ever get to these people earlier?"

Farenheight shrugged, "it's difficult, and we can't account for every poor soul who wonders into an onslaught like the one we saw today."

"I don't think her wounds were from today," Amari cut in, "it seems she's been lying there for quite some time, at earliest yesterday."

"That long?" Asked Hancock.

Amari nodded, "it's amazing that she's still alive... most would've died by now, but she's stayed resilient."

Amari cut off the hanging strip of a bandage and tightened it to the girls arm, "there." She said, "I've done all I can." She patted the girl's shoulder, "the rest is up to her, I'm afraid."

"When will she wake up?" Farenheight asked.

"Difficult to say," Amari replied, "I've given her quite a lot of medication. My best guess is early tomorrow morning."

"Will you stay with her?" Hancock asked.

Amari nodded, "of course, and I'll send someone to notify you when she wakes up," she turned to Farenheight, "you too, Farenheight, she'll want to know who saved her life." 

Farenheight nodded and left up the stairs, then quickly she turned and walked back to Amari, "here," she handed over the glasses, "I think these belong to her."

***

"Wendy!" 

"Wendy..."

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy?"

"Wendy! Wendy!"

"WENDY!!!"

"Followed by flashes, blinding flashes..."

"Wendy, quick, come here..."

"Nuclear detonation...... oh God...."

"Wendy, Wendy where are you?"

"Where were you?"

"Where are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm--- I'm--- ughh." Wendy blinked, her heart racing against the skin under her chest.

She opened up her eyes. "I'm, ugh, where- where am I?" 

The world was blurriness... a grey, blurry ceiling, sounded by grey blurry walls.... and a blurry face...

"Hello, you're awake, everything's going to be alright."

Wendy squinted,"who.... what... can't... see..."

"Oh yes," responded the voice, "here you go."

A pair of glasses was rested onto Wendy's nose, the world became clear. She was looking into the eyes of a kind woman, sitting in front of her.

"Hello," greeted Wendy.

Doctor Amari smiled, "good morning, are you feeling alright?"

"I- I..." Wendy winced from the sudden surge of a headache.

The doctor stood up and supported Wendy's back, "are you okay?"

"I- I'm alright, just a headache."

Amari smiled and sat down again. "Well, that's good, now. I'm doctor Amari, I've been looking after you. Now, who are you?"

Wendy blinked. "I- I don't know."

Doctor Amari raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... I- I- my name, my name is Wendy. Wendy Summers."

"And?" Asked doctor Amari.

"I'm nineteen. I think... yes, nineteen..."

Wendy widened her eyes.

"Beyond that, there's nothing."

She lied, there was something, in the darkness of her memory, something that she somehow knew had to be kept secret.

A terrifying face, scarred and horrific, glaring at her from beyond a shadow.

"I don't remember anything else."

***


	2. Where I Was

Wendy brought her knees up to her chest on the bed where she was lying, clutching them. Doctor Amari was still looking her over, changing her bandages. Poking and prodding, to see if anything was wrong.

After the doctor was satisfied she told Wendy that she was going to call the people that saved her.

"Where was I?" Wendy asked.

"Just outside of the town, I suppose." Replied the doctor.

"Town?" questioned Wendy.

"You're in Goodneighbor, a small town just outside of the Boston commons, a little while away from Diamond City..." Amari examined the blank look on Wendy's face,"surely you know these places?"

Wendy shook her head, "no, no not at all."

"We might have to look into those memories of yours," Amari sighed, "it seems they're a bit stubborn."

"I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I don't- I don't know anything."

"You know your name, Wendy, that's a start."

Wendy shrugged, "but still, when you say it... it feels odd, like it's been stolen... or something."

Doctor Amari looked Wendy over once more, "I'm going to fetch Hancock and Farenheight, I won't be long."

***

"What do you mean you think she's a synth?" Hancock got up from his desk and walked over to Amari, "you're saying she replaced someone?"

Amari shook her head, "I'm not saying anything, Hancock. I'm just theorizing. It's strange that the girl truly remembers nothing."

"If replacing people right out there how long before they start really rooting into Goodneighbor, hey? Fuck, what if they take me?"

"I don't think they're making ghoul synths quite yet, Hancock, so you're probably safe," Amari sighed, "if I help her reach her memories, and they are empty, we can call on the railroad and have them deal with her. I have a few useful contacts."

"Until then?" Hancock asked.

"Until then we look after her. As far as she knows, she's scared, hurt, alone and human. And for now that is as far as we know as well."

Hancock thought for a minute, "get her a room at the hotel Rexford for now. She can stay there, get cleaned up. Let everyone know that any food or medical stuff she wants is on my tab for the time being."

"Are you going to come and see her?" Amari asked.

Hancock shook his head, "I've got to head out of town for a bit. I'll be back in the next day or so. I'll see her then, and by then I'll hope we know whether or not she's herself, really."

"I'll make sure," Amari said, "where are you heading, if I may ask."

"To visit an old friend," he replied.

***

Hancock waited in an alleyway, his arms folded, constantly looking left and right. Sure, he was right near diamond city, but he was by all means out in the open. He couldn't afford to let his guard down. 

After an hour or so of waiting, old Nick Valentine walked into the corner to meet him.

"Nick!" Hancock greeted, "how's it going?"

"It's going just fine, Hancock. Good to see you again. Especially after all the trouble you took to get me here."

"Only had to bribe one guard with a couple caps and some good jet," Hancock chuckled.

Nick snickered, "so, what is it you wanted me for?"

"I need a favour," asked Hancock, "but I don't know when I'll need it, or if I will."

"Okay..." Nick responded, "do you have anything beyond that?"

"A girl, we found her injured just outside of goodneighbor, only knows her name and her age. Nothing else. Amari thinks she may be a synth, but if she isn't, would you mind helping her out?"

"Wouldn't mind at all," replied Nick, "that's what I do."

"Thanks buddy... normally I wouldn't go through so much trouble but there's something odd about her."

"Odd how?" 

Hancock shrugged, "haven't the slightest clue... but, maybe it was her eyes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"They just... they seemed so old, such old eyes. Like they'd seen too much. And she's only nineteen or so."

"I know the feeling," said Nick, "when do you want me to stop by?"

"Tomorrow if you can, Amari says she should know by then, whether she's a synth or not."

Nick nodded," alright then. Maybe some other time we can meet on a social call."

"I'll add it to my diary, Nick." Smirked Hancock.

The two of them then parted. 

Back at Goodneighbor, Wendy had just woken up from a nap.

She had woken up screaming.


	3. Who We Are

Wendy sat in the machine, staring anxiously at Doctor Amari. “Are you sure this will work?” She asked.

“If you have any memories at all, this should pick them up.”

The machine began to close on Wendy, she tried to control herself as her breathing slowly became erratic. 

“Calm down Wendy, you’re going to be fine. There’s no risk at all, I promise you.”

“Alright.”

Wendy closed her eyes as she was enveloped in blackness.

***

“Wendy? Wendy? Wendy, wake up.”

A bright day, blue skies... surrounded by green... Wendy sat up, she was on a blanket on some grass. Someone was standing in front of her, a woman... her face was blurred.

“Come on, Wendy, we’re leaving now.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Wendy told the woman, “I want to stay.”

“Don’t be silly Wendy, we’ll come back next weekend.”

Wendy looked to the sky, taking in its deep, impenetrable blue. “You don’t know that.”

The woman sighed, “I doubt the bombs will fall in the next week. Or the next year. I doubt that they’ll ever fall at all.”

“I don’t know ma, I just have a feeling. I feel like the world is dying, collapsing. No one is noticing, and... and everyone is just getting ready to leave it behind.”

“Don’t be so melancholy dear, let’s just get to the car. Dad’s waiting.”

The woman reached out, Wendy took her hand. Wendy tried to look into her eyes, but they were only a blur, like her face... Wendy still couldn’t see her face.

“I don’t think we’ll come back,” Wendy said solemnly, “this place...” Wendy looked about at the trees, at the plants, at the sky... Wendy took in all that she could, “it knows.”

The woman was already walking away, as Wendy reached out and began to follow, she faded. As did the trees and the grass, and the sky. It all melted into a small screen. Wendy stepped towards it and suddenly... an inescapable white.

***  
“Wendy? Wendy? Are you awake?”

Wendy blinked, Doctor Amari was standing in front of her, outside of the machine.

“I saw something,” Wendy said, “a memory.”

“Yes,” said doctor Amari, “a place, do you know where that is?”

“I- I think I do.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s a- I wouldn’t call it a park, I think, but it’s some piece of land just outside of the city.”

“Do you think that with help you could find it?”

Wendy nodded, “it’s strange, I don’t remember it. But I know it. Something in my head, knows where it is... but I don’t remember that memory you showed me. It didn’t feel like me.”

“Well, it was you, Wendy,” Amari said, “it was definitely you. Some trauma seems to have given you some amnesia... but there’s something that troubles me more.

“Yes?” Asked Wendy.

“That place, it looked... it doesn’t look like our life now. It looked pre-war.”

“Pre-War?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, before the bombs fell.”

“B-bombs?” Stuttered Wendy, “nuclear bombs?”

“Why yes, the ones that made the world what it is today.”

“I- I didn’t know,” said Wendy, “I thought... I don’t know what I thought, I- I’m so confused.”

“Your memories seem to suggest that you somehow lived before the bombs fell, and I’m not sure how that’s possible.”

“I- I- the woman in my memory... she’s my mother... I- I’m sure of it... she was alive as well, before the bombs fell, like me... if she’s alive, she can tell me, she can tell me what I don’t know. I-“

“We’ll find her Wendy, calm down. This must be new to you... but, just relax.”

“I need to rest.” Said Wendy. “I want to sleep.”

“I’ll walk you to the hotel, you’ll have some visitors in the morning most likely.”

“Whom?” Asked Wendy.

“People who want to help.”

***  
Someone knocked on the door to her room, Wendy quietly told them to come in, not knowing who to expect.

A man walked in, his skin was, burnt, ridged and almost melted alway. His eyes were large, black. He wore what looked like some historical clothing.

Wendy could never recall seeing anyone who looked like that man before, but... somehow she recognized him, his kind. From... a life she no longer knew.

After him walked in a... a robot? A half man, half robot, with grey cracked skin and yellow eyes that pierced. But he had a humane look on his face, some remnants of kindness. Wendy could see something about him, something that made him different. Wendy felt she could trust him, just from his demeanor.

“Wendy, my name is Hancock. This is Nick Valentine.”

The man named Nick Valentine sat down in front of Wendy, “I’m a detective. I’m here to help you.”

“Thank you,” Wendy smiled, “it’s nice to know you’re going to help. I’m so very confused.”

Nick nodded, “Yes, you are in a confusing situation. But, we’re going to work through this. Do you have anywhere we can start.”

“A place, some place of nature. Outside of the city. Something the doctor showed me in my memories.”

Nick turned to Hancock and shot him a worried look. The girl, Wendy, still looked sickly and tired. He couldn’t see her going anywhere further than the streets of Goodneighbor.

“Do you think you’re strong enough to get there?” He asked.

Wendy nodded, “I have to know. I want to go.”


	4. Nothing Really Matters

Wendy stood in front of a mirror in the hotel Redford. She examined her face: the face of a stranger. Who was she? Wendy. 19 year old Wendy. She knew nothing further from that. She felt... empty. As if she could never do anything to repair what she had lost, if she had ever lost anything at all. She had no feeling of ever losing something, her memories. She felt no pull to find them again. 

But something was drawing her to the place she had seen with Doctor Amar. Wendy couldn’t say what, but it frightened her. Wendy knew where she needed to go.

There was a knock at the door, Hancock and Nick were ready. She left the safety of Goodneighbor, into a world she did not know.

***

“The sun-“ panted Wendy, looking up at the sky, “it’s so hot, I- can’t we rest?”

Hancock examined the buildings around him, there were few but enough to hide raiders, “I don’t like this area. We’re too exposed. We can go on for a bit until we reach somewhere safer, then you can rest.”

“Oh- okay.” Wendy nodded, “I can make it... I’m just... it feels like I’m melting.” 

“I’m sorry kid,” Nick said sympathetically, “just a bit longer.”

“It’s fine, I-“

“Shut up.” Hancock snapped.

“Hancock!” Nick barked, “what did you-“

“You shut up too, listen.”

The three were silent, suddenly, whispers and the clicks of guns came into earshot.

“Wendy,” Hancock whispered, “find something to hide behind.”

“I can, I can try to fight- I..”

“Wendy, you’re about to fall over from the heat, do as I say.”

Hancock took out his shotgun and Nick his pistol, the two shot each other a worried look.

“How many do you think there are?” Asked Nick.

“I counted four, could be a lot more though.”

Just then, a raider weilding a crowbar lunged out from an old diner, three more emerged from another building. Hancock rapidly began firing at the closest one, Nick dashed to the ones further away. 

Just as Hancock blew the brains out of the first advancing raider, there was a gunshot and a sharp pain in his shoulder, “son of a bitch!” He cursed, looking up, a raider with a sniper rifle was on the roof. Hancock shot a couple of times before the raider collapsed. He then took out the ones Nick was dealing with, pushing him out of the gunfire.

Wendy watched, terrified from the ruins of a car. Shaking, she withdrew so that she could not see the battle. 

She closed her eyes, trying to forget all the blood she had just seen spilled.

She shook her head, “haven’t you forgotten enough already?” Wendy asked herself.

A raider leapt over the car, landing in front of Wendy. She screamed, tryout to crawl out of the way, before she was completely in the car, the raider shot at her back. Wendy hollered out in pain before the raider was taken out by Nick.

Hancock rushed to Wendy’s side. He pulled out a stimpack and jammed into Wendy, prompting further screams.

“You’re going to be okay,” Hancock assured her.

But Wendy was looking past Hancock, at a blurred woman over his shoulder.

“It’s all going to be okay, Wendy. It’s all going to be okay...”

Everything blurred, until only the woman was left. She held out a hand and rested it on Wendy’s eyes.

“Sleep child, sleep...”

***


End file.
